BURN
by makacatori
Summary: Naruto disappears with Jiraiya. Two years later, Jiraiya returns alone. He infroms Tsunade Naruto can't learn anything more me or any other human. YAOI SasuNaru maybe othersviolence and mystery HAITUS
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto

I know… I know… I know… Another story and I'm still struggling with the first four. I'm kind on stumped on what should happen next in FEAR .. so I'm taking a few days (probably 2-3) to work on some ideas for. In the means time… I'm working on this new one… I don't know if I'll continue it. Kind of depends if I can handle five of them. You're welcome to comment though… No flaming please.

-TK

**WARNING:** YAOI (SasuNaru and perhaps others), gay bars set in surrounding villages of Konoha, assassins, thieves, artists, musicians and all that fun stuff… A little morbid. And everyone is out of characters… well a little bit. Don't like don't read.

**Info:**

1. Sasuke never got the curse mark, Orochimaru doesn't exist

**BURN**

Things that have come to pass

(Prologue)

It had been two years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha and his two teammates Sakura and Sasuke behind. They had left to go train. Naruto had only been fourteen.

Jiraiya seemed to stoop over as if the years had finally caught up to the pervert. He stood before the Hokage's desk looking utterly lost, as if something had destroyed this man's life.

Dressed in dirty clothing, bearing wounds and carrying a bottle of Sake, he walked the streets of Konoha until he had been found by the ANBU. They had brought him directly Tsunade, who had immediately jumped on Jiraiya asking where his blond shadow was…

At first Jiraiya refused to answer and a sad look crossed his face. Fearing the worst, Tsunade had lunged over her desk and grabbed Jiraiya about the neck, demanding an answer. Finally he said "he's alive."

Tsunade lifted her eye brow at him and asked "Then why isn't he here with you?"

Slowly Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade with tired eyes of bottomless sadness "The boy can't learn any more from me… in fact there is nothing left humans can teach him."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked puzzled by Jiraiya's words. A dark look crossed Jiraiya's face and he cast his eyes downwards before sighing.

"You'll see eventually."

Tsunade sat down a closed her eyes rubbing her temples. "And what do you mean by eventually?" She asked, when she heard no answer she glanced up to find Jiraiya gone.

She yelled to the two ANBU guards, who waited patiently outside her door. "Did you see that fucking pervert go through here!"

"No Hokage-sama." One ANBU answered.

"Find him. Form as many teams as you can. Even wake the geninn, I want Jiraiya to be found immediately. And then prepare four cells of Churninn and Jurninn and search for one UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Hai" they answered and with a flicker they were gone, leaving Tsunade alone in cold office.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! I trusted his well being to you… if he so much as has a scratch on him. I will kill you!" She yelled to no one. Her voice echoed and she shook with anger. _Damn it!_

**Two weeks later,** Jiraiya and Naruto had still not be found and the councilor ordered Tsunade to stop the search. They needed their ninjas at home.

_**Three months proceeding this:**_

Naruto was breathing hard. Sweaty, burnt and filthy, but overall happy. He's been practicing the fire ball jitsu that Sasuke used all the time. It should have been impossible for him to perform, being that his element was wind. But amazingly he had managed to pass this barrier and produce fire.

Jiraiya had left two weeks earlier, when Naruto was still mastering Chidori. Naruto second element was electricity. Naruto had made a bet with Jiraiya that he'd master Chidori by the time Jiraiya came back. If he didn't Naruto would help the pervert with his 'research' , but if he did his sensei promised that he would treat him to ramen.

It had taken Naruto three days to master Chidori and by the fifth day he became bored. The cabin in which he waited for Jiraiya to return, actually belonged to the pervert.

Being that the owner was gone and Naruto had taken the opportunity to search it.

He had found a scroll of various fire techniques and from pure curiosity Naruto had tried one out, only to be completely dumb founded when he produced a small flame. Picturing Sasuke's face if he saw Naruto produced a fire ball jitsu, Naruto had promptly began to study the scroll.

By the ninth day, Naruto was now able to produce innumerable fire balls within minutes. He smiled smugly to himself.

So here he was, after practicing these new found capabilities, breathing hard, when suddenly he felt himself loose control over his body and fall to the ground. He closed his eyes as his body began to spasm. _It hurt. It was getting bad._

Eventually he couldn't help screaming out in pain, pleading for it to end or someone to stop it, but no one came and it did not stop.

Inside him the fox was dealing with a similar predicament. His chakra and conscious was suddenly torn away. He felt as if he was being wrenched apart. Kyuubi struggled to stay conscious, but then the collision happened. Blue Chakra met Red chakra and the began to melt together, pulling Kyuubi into the mix.

Naruto felt the pull and knew of the collision, but he refused to give in. He struggled with all his might. Forcing himself to stay conscious, though the pain was driving him insane. Images of Sasuke flew through his mind. 'Scardy cat, dead last, dobe, idiot-' became a mantra and he screamed "No I won't loose to Sasuke-teme!" Naruto continued to struggle to stay conscious.

Kyuubi's consciousness faded away as he felt the chakra begin to absorb him. _So this is it… this how I'm going to die?_ Kyuubi thought. He blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It seemed as if all eternity had passed. When Kyuubi came to, he felt a sensation he had not felt for a long time, a cool breeze. Gazing about he found himself free of his cage. _He was free? Finally free!_

_But what did that make the Kit?_ He hated this, but sometime, while imprisoned in the boy he had come to care for the stubborn blond. Though he gave him a hard time, he cherished the times when the boy's conscious actually faced him.

Kyuubi sat up and was suddenly shocked… he was a human. _Well at least he was in human form. Wasn't he?_

He felt for his chakra and let out a gasp as he realized that his demonic red chakra had become a light human blue… _what had he become?_

Kyuubi glanced about him and found the blond boy, laying on the ground, his body controlled by spasms, his stomach was bloody, but not dying. _Thank god!_

Kyuubi stood on shaking legs and made himself stagger over to the boy. He knelt next to Naruto and felt for his pulse. It was erratic, but he wasn't bleeding. In fact when Kyuubi probed his stomach though the drying blood, he found it smooth and whole. _If he, Kyuubi was human what was Naruto?_ _God… he hoped that Naruto had taken his demon form… it would cause him so much pain._

Gently Kyuubi felt for Naruto chakra and when finding it his jaw dropped.

Naruto had three distinctive chakras, one human blue, one demon red and one… err… hybrid purple. **He was now neither human or demon. He was something else all together.**

Kyuubi made a decision, he would later realize he had made long ago… he would stay with this boy named Naruto, teach him, learn from him and protect him. It was only right. He and his past deeds had caused the boy so much pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm writing chapter 1 right now… so it's likely I'll post it tonight.

-TK


	2. Chapter 1

BURN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

So here's chapter one. I'm working on chapter two and that might also come out tonight. We'll see.

More than one GHOST

(Chapter 1)

"Hokage-sama! The Jurninn you requested are here." Tsunade blinked rapidly and she put down a photo on her desk. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Kiba, the four requested Jurninn, all glanced at the picture before looking awkwardly away. It was of Naruto. They stared at their feet as they did not want to look at their Hokage or each other. They all new what they would see… it would be pain.

Naruto had been gone for almost 5 and a half years. There was so many unanswered questions and it was painful. The most prominent on their mind was 'is he dead?' But they were too scared to ask it aloud or to really contemplate it. Naruto was an uncomfortable subject.

Tsunade cleared her throat "You're here for your newest mission, however before I proceed. Have any of you heard of the new prodigy assassin GHOST?"

Everyone glanced around confused. Of course they'd heard of GHOST. Ghost was the highest ranked assassin ever recorded. And the fact that he didn't hold any alliances made everyone a bit nervous. "Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

"Good. Now please tell me, what you know about this assassin. You first Kiba."

Kiba gulped before saying "Popular belief is that he's made over 200 kills and he's only been in the business for three years. Also it has been said that he dose not hold alliances."

"To some extent. Tell me Sakura. Where is the one place he has never struck?"

"Well… umm… well-"

"Konoha." Neji answered for Sakura.

"And why would that be? Sasuke?"

"He has some connection to Konoha. Perhaps he's a missing nin."

"Good. Your mission is to identify and possibly recruit this assassin. However if that falls through, I'm giving you permission to either kill him or bring him here by force. Leave by sunset. You'll be going to the Village Hidden in the Rain. I have a contact there, which will set up a false assassination. Be on guard. There is no easy way to judge this assassin's specialties are. Now go!"

"Hai!" And with that all four Jurninn were gone.

As Sasuke traveled from roof top to roof top in order to avoid the fan girls who had collected at the base of the Hokage tower. He wondered where the dobe was now. He hoped the idiot was alright. The picture brought back painful feelings.

Suddenly a fan girl squealed as she noticed him escaping, soon all the girls were charging down the street following his progress. However, Sasuke sped up, leaving them far behind. He smirked… he wonder what they'd do when they found out he was gay.

**XXXXX**

The contact that Tsunade had mentioned squirmed in his seat. He sat in particularly shadowed seat closest to the bathroom. GHOST'S seat.

_When would GHOST get here. Damn it._ His contact who usually met with GHOST had reluctantly allowed him to take his place this night. _The bitch of a Hokage, would skin him alive if he didn't do this right… but god was he freaked. They said GHOST was unlike anything you could imagine. It was like he wasn't human._ That sent shivers down his spine.

"What have we here? You're not the usual… customer?" A low harmonic voice whispered in his ear. The man whipped around… but no one was there.

"A little jumpy aren't you?" The voice once again said. The man swiveled his head around, but no one was there.

"Stop playing with him." Growled a second voice. This voice sounded more animalistic than the first and the man froze as two red eyes appeared out of the darkness. The eyes blinked lazily.

"GHOST?' The man asked leaning as far back as he could, hoping to get a better look.

The red eyes squinted in amusement and a low chuckle came from the man's throat. "No… I'm not GHOST. I'm FOX. I'm GHOST'S manager."

"I'm GHOST." Said the low harmonic voice right in front of him. The shadows suddenly shifted and a slight form appeared. Along with two luminous soft purple eyes. Eyes that people could be sucked into. However the man before GHOST and FOX had yet to notice the eyes for he was panicking.

_Had he just seen right or was he going crazy? The GHOST creature had just formed out of air?_ "Are you really a GHOST?" the man asked scared shitless. Hoping the answer would be no.

FOX chuckled as GHOST said "Perhaps I am? Hn?" The man stood up knocking his chair over and backed away hastily. He almost toppled right there onto the floor, when his legs connected with a low bench. Luckily someone caught him. He turned to look his rescuer and gulped when he saw the red eyes.

"Stop scaring the customer GHOST!" The red eyed man said. It felt more like he was growling the man thought, his back pressed up against the man's muscular chest. GHOST sighed and stepped into the dim lighting to left the 'customer' catch a look of him.

What the man saw was a breath taking beauty. The thinly muscled young man of perhaps nineteen, was tall and slimmed hipped. His short tousled sun-bleached blond hair was almost hidden beneath a white cloak. Angelic large purple eyes peered down at him from a perfectly sculpted face. High check bones, full lips, thickly lashed eyes, slim eye brows, narrow catlike chin and a roman nose, enhanced by his naturally honey colored skin made his face alluring. The man squinted at GHOST'S cloak, trying to imagine what was hidden behind it.

"Like what you see?" Asked GHOST. Now the harmonic voice sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

"Umm… yah." _Oh, god how lame was that!_ The man thought. _God he was an idiot!_

"Back to business." Growled FOX, "You can't fuck a CUSTOMER! GHOST."

"Hn." Ghost agreed. _Damn it… he had really wanted GHOST to fuck him… Wait! what was he thinking, he wasn't gay? Was he? And GHOST was an top ranking assassin… oh, god those eyes._ The man lost himself GHOST'S eyes for a second before GHOST faded back into the darkness of his seat.

FOX, let the man go reluctantly… _he really didn't like this puny, weak little man. He smelt of trouble and lies. He'd rather crush his neck than let him go any where near his student and sensei._

The man pushed himself away from FOX and sat down at the table, still trying to get a glimpse of GHOST. FOX sighed resigned to the fact the his student and sensei had that effect on well everyone… including himself.

"So the assignment?" GHOST asked.

"Umm… well yes. There's a overlord in the Village hidden in the Rain, who has a rather large debt owed to my master and refuses to repay him. He's also threatening to inform the central government. So my master is offering you quite a bit of money, if you would get this troublesome man off of our hands."

"Hn?"

"Date of death?" asked FOX.

"A week from now during the full moon."

"Any tokens?" Asked GHOST quietly.

"What?" Asked the man.

"Does he want some of the corpse or does he want to leaving something?" FOX translated.

"No token." The man said paling. Yes he was definitely dealing with professionals.

"Type of execution?" Asked GHOST?

"… beheading." Was the fist thing that slipped into his mind. He cursed himself, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake that put the Hokage's shinobi at a disadvantage.

"Hn."

"Very well, we'll contact you for the cash after the full moon." FOX said before he and GHOST simply disappeared. The man sat looking at the spot the two men had sat in stupidly.

The bartender walked up to him cleaning a glass. "They have the kind of effect on ya." Now, would you like something to drink?"

Picturing the purple eyes the man said "Yah… a bottle of sake. The whole bottle." This was going to be a long night.

_**A CLEARING IN THE FOREST**_

"So what is the catch?" GHOST asked.

"What do you mean what's the catch? How do you know I know about a catch, Naruto?" FOX grumbled.

"Kyuubi, for heaven sakes, if there wasn't a catch then you would be grumbling more instead of sitting there quietly and thinking."

"Alright, there is a catch…"

"Hn?"

"You know Naruto, you really did up a lot from the Sasuke boy… like the whole Hn shit!"

"Stop changing the subject." Naruto said, his voice cold. Kyuubi knew it was dangerous to be around Naruto when he was cold like that. After all Kyuubi was human now… well a human with an incredible amount of chakra and.. Naruto was something he, Kyuubi, couldn't even put a name to.

"it's a trap. Konoha set a trap." Kyuubi mumbled.

"Speak up. I really can't hear you."

"It is a trap, a T-R-A-P. It's Konoha! I saw okay… the guy was an open book."

"You read the client's mind again?" Naruto asked amused.

"With the way he was looking at you…" Kyuubi mumbled. Naruto smirked and kissed the red head's forehead before dropping onto his bed roll looking at the sky.

"So, what should we do?"

"You, know it's impossible for them not to see you eventually in one identity or another… so it's really a pick and choose. Distracted them with one identity, while hiding GHOST'S."

"Hn?"

"Think about. If they see one side of Naruto. It would be impossible to imagine the other…"

"You want CRIME, to show up. You looser!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Can't help it that I think your sexy, when you dance and sing. It make me feel all tingly in side." Kyuubi chuckled putting his most innocent face on… which really wasn't that innocent.

Naruto sighed… "Fine."

END… for now…

Please feel free to critique me… not to harshly though…

Thanx for reading…

-TK


	3. Chapter 2

**BURN**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

Unexpected Interruption

(Chapter 2)

Some how Kiba and Neji had managed to drag Sasuke into a gay club. Men pressing their hips on other men. Slid their tongues in and out over lover's mouths or their one time stands. The heat was getting to him. So many people being in close proximity, flirting and giggling with Kiba and Neji, who pressed their bodies against their chosen one night stands. Figures. They don't see a lot of strangers around. And the stares, god damn those stares, stripping him naked with those lustful eyes. Not that he wasn't use to them, he got it all the time from the fan girls, but just getting comfortable with his sexuality… right now it was too much.

He was just about to tell Neji and Kiba that he'd see them later and warn them not to bring their fucking buddies to the hotel, when someone slammed the door open rather violently and cool breeze floated into the sweaty den. Sasuke sighed happily when all those eyes turned away for what he thought would be a brief second… but turned out not to be.

Neji, Kiba and Sasuke couldn't see the intruder, but their admirers sure did. And the let go of the two boys. Whispers filled the room and then abruptly someone yelled

" Oh, fuck yah! This is so fucking awesome. Hal, get the boss and kick that crappy band off of the stage. Tell the boss, CRIME is here!"

Then chaos broke loose all the guys seemed determined to press themselves against this invisible intruder. Kiba and Neji growled in the back of their throats, when they heard their admirers scream…

"Oh, my god. Like CRIME. I'm you biggest fan!"

"Please, please, please come dance with me."

"You made me turn gay… please kiss me!"

The group had suddenly lost all respect in the three boys' eyes. They had turned into a bunch of fucking school girls. What the fuck could be so hot about a guy hat would turn these guy into this? Damn it they were pathetic."

However that perspective changed, when, who we must assume was Hal, pushed this CRIME onto the stage. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba froze and stopped breathing for an instant before all three began to choke, their cheeks flushed.

CRIME was fucking hot!

The thinly muscled young man of perhaps nineteen, was tall and slimmed hipped. His short tousled sun-bleached blond hair shone with stage lights. Exotically tilted large purple eyes watched the crowd wearily from a perfectly sculpted face. High check bones, full lips, thickly lashed eyes, slim eye brows, narrow catlike chin and a roman nose, enhanced by his naturally honey colored skin made his face alluring.

He was wearing, tight black leather pants with long thin slits, that reached his hips, revealing a little of the toned honey color legs. Buckles and thin straps adorned the pants cover parts of the slits. A thin strapped white silk tank top covered a broad and toned chest. Slightly muscled arms bent to push his hands into his pockets. A black choker with small purple stone hung around his neck. Tall black boots with frayed laces and a dull used look to them were looses tied around his ankles.

The most attractive thing about him was his bold stare and lazy posture that screamed of confidence and comfort in front of all those eyes. A tall broad curly red head of about thirty-two pulled himself on stage and threw his arm around CRIME'S shoulders. The man screamed of animalistic lust that sent many of the guy closest him drooling. CRIME turned slightly and whispered in the red head's ear. And then turned to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kindness… to express myself better, FELINE has agreed to play lead guitar, while I play base and sing. If that is alright with you?" CRIME asked quirking his brow. That slight suggestive movement sent shivers of delight through crowd and effected Sasuke as much as Neji and Kiba. The club and the Konoha ninjas' all screamed "Hell yah!"

FELINE plucked two guitars from two very shocked performers and handed on to CRIME before sliding the strap over his shoulder. CRIME did the same and the music began. Everyone went quiet anticipating CRIME'S first lyric and when it came it blew everyone away.

His voice was so hard to describe, entrancing couldn't even come close. It was like being pulled into a sea of the most hypnotic and sexually alluring pulse. It could give a man wet dreams for years. And it probably would. The voice was soon accompanied by something that couldn't be missed. CRIME began to swing his hips suggestively and using an unnatural limberness and grace he began to slowly dance, sliding up and down poles in suggestive positions.

And then Sasuke noticed it and his jaw dropped. Some how the orange guitar reminded him of Naruto and looking up, he finally noticed the three whisker mark on each of his cheeks. _Oh my god… this was Naruto._

Sasuke kicked Kiba and Neji hard, then turned to glare at him, drool dangling from their mouths. Sasuke gestured wordlessly to his cheeks and then back at CRIME. Puzzled Kiba and Neji turned to look at CRIME'S cheeks and froze. _When had Naruto become this eye candy before them… no why the fuck was Naruto here and not in Konoha? Fuck the bastard! _

It seemed like hours before the music ended and Naruto and FELINE got off the stage and made his way to an open booth where a flock of admirers suddenly surrounded. Chatting insanely and trying to touch him. FELINE, threw his arm protectively around Naruto and glared at Naruto's admirers. This glare could easily be interpreted as "touch him and you're screwed'. Sasuke tensed when he saw FELINE throw a possessive arm around him and Naruto snuggle up to him.

Sasuke felt betrayed and jealous…_ okay a little more than jealous… he was fucking angry that this FELINE would touch his Naruto… wait, his Naruto? He hadn't seen the boy for five years, much less felt this kind of passion for him. Okay… this was a little disturbing… anyways. He, Kiba, Neji and the rest of Konoha needed answers._

Neji, Kiba and Sasuke made their way through the crowd roughly pushing aside the drooling men. When the reached the booth they were panting hard. Maybe they were short of breath from the struggle or perhaps it was from lust. Who knew. Naruto was whispering in FELINE'S ear and the man smirked. He looked up at Sasuke, Neji and Kiba and gave them a cruel smile before gently nudging Naruto in the ribs. Naruto looked up and then sighting them lifted a single eyebrow.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. Without thinking about the consequences Sasuke leaned over and grabbed Naruto by his collar yanking their faces close together. FELINE made to pounce on Sasuke, but Naruto waved him off.

"Fuck you, Naruto! Where fuck have you been? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sasuke screamed and out nowhere slammed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto went wide eyed for a moment, provoking Sasuke into running his tongue against Naruto's lips, trying to pry open his mouth, but instead he found himself thrown by an inhuman strength onto the floor.

Naruto looked down angrily, his face beat red making him look even more attractive "What has the mighty Uchiha fallen too? Using emotions to his advantage. Manipulating the heart. Are you really that pathetic? How low have you fallen Sasuke?"

Sasuke was taken aback. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to kiss the dobe. And the words that spewed from this Naruto's mouth, he would have never dreamt hearing from the hyperactive idiot he once knew.

Sasuke had mastered the gold fish jitsu. His bug eyes and open and closing mouth was of the highest caliber. If this were indeed a jitsu, he would be proclaimed a master, while Neji and Kiba were tied for second.

Sasuke finally regaining his composer, jumped back up and roughly pulled Naruto from his seat, attempting to drag him all the way back to Konoha.

However, that plan was short live for as soon as Sasuke had managed to take a surprised Naruto out of the booth, FELINE clamped his hand around Sasuke's neck and pulled Naruto away from him. Naruto snuggled back against FELINE. "My, my CRIME your old friends are sure possessive."

Naruto chuckled under his breath and to Sasuke's horror and obviously to FELINE'S delight pulled himself into FELINE'S lap and curled up slightly, kissing FELINE'S neck Naruto answered "I guess they are… I suppose that old dead Naruto must of meant something to them. And there he had been whining how he was so sure that everyone hated him… too bad I'm not him any more. Right Kyu?" Naruto's kissed trailed down towards FELINE'S… no Kyu's, collar bone. Kyu shivered with pleasure before letting go of Sasuke to stroke Naruto's back possessively.

"Yes… too bad. But the again, they were only his **_OLD_** friends." Naruto chuckled and smiled seductively. Sasuke stiffened as Neji and Kiba pulled him out the door. He continued to stare angrily at Kyu all the way. _What had Kyu done to Naruto?_

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a few hours later when Sasuke, who was hiding in a near by alleyway saw Kyu and Naruto leave. Kyu supported a really drunk Naruto, who sagged against him.

Half way down the streets Kyu smiled a very vulpine smile and gently picked up Naruto bridal style. Naruto cuddled into Kyu's chest and kissed his cheek. Sasuke watched enviously… yes he was envious, while Kyu pulled Naruto tighter to his chest and ran a hand down Naruto side. This caused Naruto to shiver with pleasure. Kyu pushed the silky white tank top up a bit, revealing a little of Naruto's toned honey colored stomach and ran his hand under his shirt. Sasuke's stomach quivered. Finally Kyu thrust Naruto over his shoulder spanked Naruto black leather clad butt and then carried him away, speaking lowly.

Sasuke heightened his hearing with a touch of his chakra and was able to faintly hear their discussion.

"Naruto… did seeing them really make you that upset. I could of killed them."

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie!" Kyu barked.

"Yes… seeing them was hard and when Sasuke… umm. Sasuke-teme kissed me. It felt so weird and I didn't like it."

"Maybe you're in love?"

"That might be it… but in my professions… love is something that shouldn't be allowed. Right Kyuubi?"

"You love me right?" Kyuubi asked.

"How can I not, we were together for so long…" Kyuubi smiled. And then with an absolutely wicked look crossed his face. He stroked Naruto's back, just above his pants and the up his back to the curve of his spine. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke turned away confused. What had Naruto meant 'in my professions' and then name 'Kyuubi' hit Sasuke and his whole world began to reel. Kyuubi… _That was Kyuubi? And Naruto loved him… no that could not be, Kyuubi was a monster that destroyed anything and slaughtered millions… he was still with Naruto? And Naruto was alive? Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god! What the fuck was he suppose to do now. Obviously Kyuubi was using Naruto, but why? _Sasuke spun around looking for Naruto and the demon, but found no one. Not even a chakra trace.

THE END for now

"I know pretty sappy chapter… the action gains a ton of momentum in the following chapter and I'm about to start it. When I finished read something. Hn? "

Audience grumbles…

"I know, I know… putting things off isn't the smartest idea for a procrastinator like me… FINE, you've convince me… I'll start right now."

By the way, y'all are making me quite conceded. That may be good or bad. Good 'cause I'm going to keep writing… bad because I'm becoming full of myself. Which is kind of hypocritical 'cause conceded people piss me off… I'm so screwed.

-TK


End file.
